Tout en symbiose
by Lenerol
Summary: OS La rencontre de Bella et Edward, une nuit. Initialement fait pour le concours d'Allo cop mais déposé trop tard


Tout en symbiose

**Bonjour à vous,**

**Voilà je me lance. Après vous avoir abreuver de review, je vous présente mon premier OS publié.**

**Initialement écrit pour le concours d'Allo Cop pour lequel j'ai raté la date d'inscription, j'ai décidé, malgré tout, de vous le soumettre.**

**Bonne lecture à vous. **

**Chanson:**** "You've got a way" de Shania Twain**

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer.

POV Bella

Je sortais de 5 heures passées à la bibliothèque universitaire à faire des recherches pour étayer les arguments de ma thèse. J'avais les bras chargés de mes notes et de la dizaine de livres que j'avais emprunté afin de continuer mon travail à la maison. Et bien entendu, j'étais en retard. Le temps avait filé sans m'en apercevoir. Mais pourquoi, encore une fois, n'avais-je pas pu me faire entendre? Mes colocataires, Alice et Rosalie, m'avaient encore une fois piégée. Elles avaient réussi à être invitées à la plus grande des fêtes organisées sur le campus. Celle où tout le monde voulait paraître, était organisée par James et Victoria, le couple le plus en vue du monde étudiant. Et bien sûr, elles avaient fait le forcing afin que je les y accompagne parce que c'était, à leurs dires, le meilleur endroit pour faire des rencontres. Elles s'étaient mis en tête que chacune de nous devait avoir son compagnon avant que Nouvel An arrive. C'était le défi!

J'avançais toujours péniblement lorsque, tout à coup, je me heurtais à un mur qui normalement n'avait rien à faire au milieu du trottoir. Et bien entendu, toute la charge qui était sur mes bras vola à terre dans tous les sens. Me baissant pour reprendre mes affaires, j'aperçus deux pieds chaussés de mocassin, au milieu de mon capharnaüm.

Voulant me relever, l'arrière de ma tête heurta apparemment la mâchoire inférieure d'une personne et je me retrouvais propulsée sur le dos, les quatre fers en l'air, sur le macadam du trottoir. J'étais sonnée pour le compte. Me redressant péniblement sur les mains, j'osais relever mon regard vers mon agresseur et là, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent comme deux soucoupes. J'avais devant moi, le plus bel adonis qui soit. Environ 1m80 tout en muscles puisque c'était ce que j'avais pris pour un mur. Son corps était svelte et ses épaules taillées en V étaient un peu recourbées vers l'avant. Il avait des mains si fines mais nerveuses qui tenaient sa mâchoire. Sa bouche vermeille était entrouverte. Son nez long et droit frémissait, ses yeux étaient clos, un front avec quelques petites rides qui je le ressentais montraient quelques douleurs, et pour finir des cheveux totalement en désordre qui pointaient dans tous les sens et d'une couleur blond bronze assez peu commune. Alors que mon regard redescendait vers son visage, je fus attrapé par deux yeux interloqués d'un vert si intense que je me sentais fouillée jusqu'au tréfonds de mon âme et bien sûr, c'est ce moment là que mes joues choisirent pour s'empourprer.

- "Oups !"

- "Est-ce que ça va aller?" Me demanda un ténor velouté un peu rauque

- "Oui, excusez-moi, je ne vous ai pas vu. Je suis désolée." Répondis-je tout en commençant à rassembler les livres et papiers, toujours sur le sol.

- "Laissez-moi vous aider !" reprit le ténor à la voix rauque et il attrapa une partie de mes affaires derrière lui.

Nous redressant, j'osais affronter de nouveau son regard, toujours aussi intense et toujours aussi perplexe.

- "Je vous demande pardon, je n'avais pas l'intention de vous blesser. Est-ce que ça va aller… votre mâchoire ?"

- "Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, on peut dire que vous avez la tête dure! Mais vous, comment vous sentez-vous? Votre dos?"

- "Oh ! Il s'en remettra, j'ai l'habitude. Je suis d'une telle maladresse! Excusez-moi! Puis-je reprendre ceci?" Lui demandais-je en montrant mes affaires toujours dans ses mains.

- "Oh, oui! Tenez" me répondit-il en me remettant le paquet.

- "Merci ! Je dois y aller et encore pardon pour cet…incident."

Là-dessus, je continuais mon chemin jusqu'à notre appartement, sans me retourner. Mes joues toujours en feu.

Et encore une fois, je me morigénais pour ma maladresse et ce manque de chance. Vous pouvez être sûr que le seul moustique, ou le moindre défaut sur la chaussée est pour ma pomme.

Enfin, j'entrais dans ma chambre et débarquais la charge de mes bras sur mon lit. Ouf, j'étais enfin rentrée. Mes yeux se posèrent sur le réveil et horreur, il ne me restait plus qu'une heure pour me préparer et rejoindre Rosalie et Alice. J'allais me faire alpaguer.

Au bout de mon lit, Alice, qui d'autre voulez-vous que ce soit, c'était la référence ultime du bon goût en matière de mode et un vrai tyran, m'avait préparé les affaires que je devais porter avec dessus une petite note sur laquelle était précisé la coiffure et le maquillage, accompagnés de la dernière remarque "_Presse-toi, t'es encore à la bourre_!"

Je me précipitais sous la douche, bravo, je ne pouvais même pas savourer cet instant de détente. Dix minutes plus tard, j'avais enfilé mes sous-vêtements choisis par le petit dictateur et la robe noire mordorée de reflets bleutés, à bretelles, épousant ma poitrine pour se resserrer juste en dessous et s'évasant jusqu'au dessus de mes genoux.

Une paire de ballerines finissait l'ensemble. Je me précipitais sur le miroir et traçais sous mes yeux un trait de crayon noir, j'appliquais sur mes cils le mascara et finissait par apposer sur mes lèvres un gloss à peine rosé. Quand à mes cheveux, je n'avais plus le temps de confectionner un chignon évaporé, je me contentais de les relever dans une queue de cheval, que je pris pour effectuer un nœud autour du bracelet. Ce qui permettait à mes boucles naturelles de descendre juste sur ma nuque.

Après un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir afin de vérifier que tout était en place, je me saisissais de ma pochette dans laquelle je glissais le gloss, le téléphone et j'empoignais mon trousseau de clés.

En priant tous les saints du paradis, je courrais vers le lieu de rendez-vous. Avec un peu de chance, j'y arriverais avec juste cinq minutes de retard.

Le ciel m'avait entendu, et j'entrais dans la salle partant à la recherche de mes amies. Il y avait bien sûr un monde fou, un mélange un peu hétéroclite de genres et d'univers confondus. Tout à coup, j'entendis un grand éclat de rire suivi d'une cascade cristalline. Je me dirigeais vers le groupe. Un grand brun bâti comme un joueur de football américain, du haut de ses 1m90 était rouge écarlate devant une Rosalie toujours aussi époustouflante et hilare, et à ses côtés, un blond assez grand mais svelte et qui n'arrivait plus à respirer à force de rire, regardait une Alice survoltée, celle-ci faisait d'amples gestes. En m'approchant, je pouvais entendre le récit d'Alice, et bien sûr, qui en était la vedette, d'après vous? Eh bien ! Moi, Bella Swan, le clown de service avec ses frasques à n'en plus finir.

- "Ah ! Si vous l'aviez vu, le dos rentré dans sa chaise, en train de regarder avec des yeux sortant de la tête, l'autre idiot en face qui continuait à lui détailler la façon de bien préparer un corps pour le rendre présentable pour la famille, hihihi, je vous jure on aurait dû filmer la scène", racontait Alice

- "Arrête, j'en peux plus", répondit le blond, toujours tordu de rire

- "Après le vendeur d'aspirateur haha, le jockey qui sentait l'écurie héhé, le psychologue qui jetait sa jambe en haussant son épaule, non c'est pas vrai, il ne manquait plus que l'employé de pompes funèbres, rajoutait le grand brun, non mais je rêve, ta copine, c'est quoi ? La gagnante des mauvais coups!" Hihihi

- "Oh, mais il y en a eu d'autres", répondait Rosalie.

Et là, tout à coup, je vis rouge. J'en avais plus qu'assez d'être rabaissée de la sorte, de voir étalée ma vie intime, même et surtout devant des inconnus. Alors,

- "A ce que je vois, on s'amuse bien !"

- "Oh! Bella, te voilà enfin" me répondit Alice en se tournant vers moi,

- "Oui, le clown de service est là, tu ne leur as pas encore raconté le nombre de bleus et d'ecchymoses que j'ai eu, oh ! Et puis ils ne connaissent pas celle du gars qui n'arrêtait pas de postillonner tout en se nettoyant les dents?"

- "Euh! Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, on discutait juste, histoire de passer le temps," rétorqua Rose

- "Ben voyons ! Et quoi de mieux que les avatars de Bella, franchement il ne se passe donc rien d'intéressant dans vos vies. Ca ne m'étonne pas que je tombe que sur des cas puisque vous vous échinez à prévenir les autres du cataclysme Bella! J'en ai plus qu'assez de vos réflexions, de vos moqueries, de vos sarcasmes! "

Et là-dessus, je virevoltais en courant vers la sortie, en serrant les dents, les larmes s'échappant de mes yeux, tellement, que ma vue se brouillait.

Et boum, je fonçais encore dans un mur, mais j'étais tellement bouleversée que je ne m'arrêtais pas et sortait sur le trottoir, entendant derrière moi, des voix qui criaient et semblaient m'appeler. Je traversais, sans rien voir, lorsqu'un coup de frein violent se fit entendre. Je m'arrêtais juste une seconde pour faire face au véhicule et reprenais ma course à travers la pelouse qui s'étendait devant moi. Je courais à perdre haleine, la vue toujours embuée de mes larmes, le cœur gros, les nerfs à vif.

Au bout de je ne sais pas combien de temps, mes poumons à vifs, je m'arrêtais près d'un bâtiment. Je ne savais même pas où j'étais, mais je n'en avais cure. J'entendais encore leurs rires dans ma tête, j'étais mortifiée de honte. Je tentais vainement de reprendre ma respiration et mon calme, mais les sanglots revenaient sans cesse. J'allais m'effondrer sur le sol lorsque deux bras puissants encerclèrent ma taille et je me retrouvais collée contre un torse puissant. Après un hoquet de surprise, j'essayais de me débattre en frappant mes poings contre cette poitrine étrangère et en criant de toutes mes forces. Une main longue, forte et fine se saisit des miennes et j'entendis contre mon oreille une voix de velours rauque :

- "Chut, c'est fini, je ne vous veux aucun mal, je voulais simplement vous aider, calmez-vous maintenant et je vous relâche, chut, s'il vous plait, reprenez vos esprits!" M'intimait la voix au-dessus de moi, sans aucune colère.

Je relevais la tête, et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de découvrir le visage du jeune homme que j'avais percuté plus tôt à la sortie de la bibliothèque. J'étais stupéfaite.

- "Voilà qui est mieux, me dit-il, je peux vous libérer? Vous tenez sur vos jambes?"

Je baissais la tête, les larmes tombant toujours sur mes joues et je déglutis. Il relâcha mes mains et desserra la pression de son bras sur ma taille, tout en restant très près de moi.

- "Décidément, nous devions vraiment nous rencontrer ce soir, reprit-il, et à chaque fois c'est mon torse qui prend!"

Devant mon incompréhension, il s'expliqua :

- "Je venais d'arriver à la soirée quand vous m'avez percuté une nouvelle fois en laissant tomber votre pochette, je venais de la ramasser quand je me suis retrouvé propulsé par l'arrière par deux furies qui vous couraient après, apparemment. Je venais de reprendre mon équilibre quand j'ai entendu le coup de frein et les cris des deux filles, je vous ai vu vous enfuir à travers la pelouse et donc je vous ai suivi pour vous rendre votre bien. Et là, j'ai vu que vous alliez vous effondrer donc…,"

J'étais estomaquée, le pauvre venait de goûter et par trois fois le cataclysme Bella. C'en était désespérant. Mes larmes se remirent à couler comme une fontaine et mes joues avaient viré au cramoisi. J'essayais de m'éloigner de lui mais il n'était, apparemment, pas de cet avis. Il prit en coupe mon visage et avec ses pouces, il essayait d'essuyer mes larmes tout en murmurant :

- "Chut, calmez-vous, ce n'est rien, ça va passer, je ne vous fais aucun reproche, je voulais juste vous expliquer et vous rassurer, chut, ça va aller maintenant."

Bizarrement, sa voix avait un effet apaisant, et j'essayais tant bien que mal de me reprendre en noyant sa chemise. Il avait posé sa tête sur le dessus de la mienne et continuait à murmurer des paroles réconfortantes, tout en caressant de son pouce ma joue à l'air libre. Peu à peu, mes sanglots cessèrent et mes larmes se tarirent. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous étions restés là.

POV Edward

Bonté divine, elle venait enfin de se calmer. Je ne sais pas de quoi, elle s'enfuyait. Mais elle avait été salement secouée, et j'entendais encore le coup de frein. J'en avais eu la chair de poule. Ma tête reposait toujours sur la sienne, j'inspirais l'odeur de ses cheveux. Elle était blottie contre moi et je ressentais les battements de son cœur et sa respiration saccadée. Mon bras entourait toujours sa fine taille et ma main caressait la peau si douce de sa joue. Sa chaleur se diffusait dans mon corps. Je ne voulais pas la lâcher. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, mais je ressentais le besoin intense de l'avoir contre moi, de la protéger, de la rassurer. Je me rappelais notre première collision et son regard lorsqu'il se posa sur moi. Il était si intense, j'aurais pu me noyer dans ses yeux chocolat. Elle m'avait détaillé du bas, puisqu'elle était par terre, jusqu'en haut. Mais, contrairement à l'habitude, je n'en avais pas été gêné. J'avais, moi aussi, pu la regarder complètement. Et ce que j'avais vu m'avait plu. Mais c'est surtout sa façon de rougir qui m'avait interloqué. Et la voir malmener sa lèvre inférieure, oh bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle était attirante ! Elle m'avait surpris en partant si vite. J'étais resté comme un con planté sur le trottoir. Arrivé à la soirée, à peine à l'entrée, je l'avais vu se précipité sur moi, le visage noyé de larmes, et elle m'avait une nouvelle fois percuté. Décidément, ça en devenait une habitude ! Mais dans le choc, elle avait laissé tomber sa pochette que j'avais récupérée juste avant d'être heurté par deux fois, ce qui m'avait déstabilisé. Et là, j'avais entendu cet effrayant coup de frein et elle, là devant cette voiture puis elle s'était enfuie à toutes jambes dans la pelouse. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme cela et je l'avais suivi. Elle s'était arrêtée juste à côté de l'immeuble où j'avais ma chambre d'étudiant. Je l'avais vu s'effondrer et j'étais intervenu. C'est comme cela que cette merveilleuse créature était dans mes bras.

Sa respiration était stabilisée, sa joue était sèche, et je décidais de la regarder pour vérifier qu'elle allait mieux. Je repris son visage en coupe et captais son regard. Celui-ci me poignarda. Il était tellement triste, honteux, même un peu hagard. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme cela, il fallait faire quelque chose pour qu'il change. Mes yeux se trouvèrent appeler par le mouvement de ses lèvres et encore une fois sa lèvre inférieure se retrouvait prisonnière de ses dents. Ni une, ni deux, ma bouche se posa sur la sienne et libéra cette lèvre si malmenée. C'était tellement doux, comme du satin. Je repris ses yeux et là toute une kyrielle d'émotions passa en un instant, mais elle ne m'avait pas repoussé alors je repris sa bouche un peu plus fortement et lorsqu'elle me laissa entrer, nos langues se caressèrent doucement, suavement. Nos goûts se mélangeaient pour produire un nectar. Je ne voulais plus laisser sa bouche. Et je la rapprochais de moi jusqu'à ce nos deux corps soient collés ensemble. Finalement nous dûmes casser notre baiser pour reprendre haleine. Mais aucun de nous ne put laisser la peau de l'autre et nous nous retrouvions dans nos cous à goûter une autre saveur pour ensuite remonter en symbiose vers nos lèvres qui se reprirent complètement encore une fois. C'était l'ivresse. Elle avait ses mains dans le bas de ma nuque qu'elle caressait et moi je tenais son visage, nos corps toujours pressés ensemble. Impossible de la laisser, je la voulais, je voulais plus d'elle, encore et encore plus. Nous rompions une nouvelle fois le baiser, je laissais son visage pour prendre sa main et lui demandais :

- "Viens, suis moi, on ne peut pas rester ici, il commence à faire frais."

- "Où m'emmènes-tu ?" me demanda-t-elle

- "Chez moi, c'est juste là, tu t'es arrêté presque à ma porte."

Et miracle, elle me suivit ou plutôt je l'entraînais puisque tout naturellement mon bras avait repris possession de sa taille. Nous ne mîmes pas deux minutes à arriver à ma chambre. J'ouvrais la porte et la laissais entrer. Je n'avais pas lâché sa main alors dans le même mouvement je refermais le battant et la ramenais contre moi pour reprendre ses lèvres. J'étais affamé d'elle et elle l'était tout autant de moi. Aucune minauderie, aucune fioriture, c'était comme si tous nos gestes étaient naturels, comme si on se connaissait déjà. Je partais à la découverte de son cou, de son épaule avec ma bouche et de son torse avec mes mains. Elle en faisait autant sur moi. Toujours cette symbiose.

Finalement nous nous retrouvions en sous-vêtements sans vraiment savoir comment mais peu importe, nous en étions là. J'avais, je ne sais pas quand, démarré mon Iphone et la chanson "You've got a way" de Shania Twain passait en boucle et rythmait nos caresses. Il n'y avait aucune urgence, on prenait le temps de se savourer avec nos mains, nos bouches et même nos corps qui se caressaient langoureusement, tout cela parsemé de gémissements, de petits cris lorsque l'autre découvrait un endroit sensible. C'était notre propre musique. Je ne sais pas combien de temps avait passé, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Je cessais momentanément notre communion et reprenais contact avec ses merveilleux yeux chocolat tout remplis de désir. Je laissais un petit baiser sur ses lèvres et :

- "Je ne sais même pas comment tu t'appelles, moi c'est Edward, et toi ?" tout cela entrecoupé de petits baisers et elle me dit

- "Bella, moi c'est Bella" de sa petite voix douce, tout en répondant à mes petits baisers.

Comme si nous avions passé une étape, nos corps se reprirent mais cette fois-ci pour répondre à une autre faim. Plus intense, plus profonde. Je voulais la prendre, je la voulais totalement, complètement et elle me désirait de la même façon. Encore cette symbiose.

Nous nous dénudions mutuellement et nous nous contemplions l'un, l'autre avec le même feu dans nos yeux et dans nos corps.

Je retrouvais le goût de sa gorge en savourant ses mamelons dressés vers moi. Elle se cambrait tout en gémissant et pour la première fois c'est elle qui parla :

- "Edward, je t'en prie, je te veux, j'ai besoin de toi, Edward, maintenant"

- "Tout de suite, tout pour toi", lui rétorquais-je tout en me positionnant à l'entrée de son paradis.

En reprenant ses lèvres, je pénétrais en elle, d'un seul coup mais doucement. Je voulais que cela dure longtemps. Je la laissais s'accommoder et commencer la danse sensuelle qui nous emportait tout doucement vers d'autres mondes. Je rythmais nos coups de reins à ses gémissements et je calquais la force à sa musique. Toujours tout en symbiose. La puissance de nos rencontres allait crescendo et je la sentis se resserrer autour de moi de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que nous nous envolions ensemble tout là-haut où rien ne pouvait plus nous atteindre.

Je n'avais jamais fait ce voyage en me sentant accompagné. A aucun moment, je n'ai perdu la conscience de sa présence. Nous sommes revenus ensemble, toujours unis et nos cœurs battant la même mesure. C'était incroyable, magique. La chanson tournait toujours et nous nous endormîmes épuisés et profondément comblés, toujours l'un pressé dans l'autre, dans nos bras.

POV Bella

Un rayon de soleil blanchissait ma vision sous mes paupières. Je voulus m'étendre mais impossible d'élever mes bras. J'ouvrais instantanément mes yeux, aveuglée momentanément par la clarté, et découvrais le visage magnifique de…Edward, tout près du mien, nos bras étaient emmêlés sur le corps de l'autre. Corps pressés l'un contre l'autre. La chanson tournait toujours et toute la soirée me revient en mémoire d'un coup. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'heure mais je savais que je devais rentrer. Alors, tout doucement, je m'extirpais des bras d'Edward, bien à contrecœur. Il m'avait donné ma plus belle nuit, je n'en revenais pas de toutes ces caresses, de toute cette douceur, de tout ce que nous avions exprimé avec nos corps. Et tout cela, en totale communion, en parfaite symbiose. Je me repris et recherchais mes vêtements. En retrouvant ma chaussure, je vis dépassé de la poche de la veste d'Edward ma pochette que je récupérais. C'était étonnant que mon téléphone ne se soit pas manifesté. Après m'être revêtue, je cherchais un morceau de papier et un crayon. Je ne pouvais décemment pas partir comme cela.

Je déposais le message près d'Edward non sans avoir effleurer son front d'un léger baiser. Et je sortais de ce lieu qui resterait à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire. Le destin avait décidé de nous propulser l'un dans l'autre, hier, peut-être le déciderait-il encore une fois. Je l'espérais de tout mon cœur. Je regagnais l'appartement et m'enfouis sous mes couvertures pour revivre tout à loisir cette nuit magique. Mais j'avais froid, les larmes coulaient toutes seules et j'étais en manque. En manque de lui, comment allais-je gérer cela?

POV Edward

Je me réveillais en sursaut, j'avais froid. Je tendais le bras sur le côté du lit et mes yeux coulaient. Je savais déjà que c'était vide et j'étais en manque, en manque d'elle.

Bella où es-tu? En ramenant mon bras vers moi, je trouvais une feuille de papier :

_Tu es merveilleux, c'était merveilleux_

_Tout le long, j'ai eu la conscience de ta présence_

_Jamais, tu ne m'as laissé_

_Le destin nous donnera-t-il une seconde chance?_

_Je le veux vraiment_

_Dans mon cœur à jamais_

_Bella_

Non, je ne pouvais pas accepter cela. Je ne pouvais pas me contenter de cela, pas après cette nuit. Jamais, je n'avais ressenti cela. Et la chanson courait toujours. Notre chanson. Où que j'aille, elle passerait pour la ramener vers moi. C'était sa place et je ferais tout pour la lui donner.

**J'ose espérer vous avoir diverti un tant soit peu surtout si vous avez pris soin d'écouter la chanson en même temps.**

**Merci pour votre attention.**

**Lenerol**


End file.
